The Psychology Of Gender
by SasuNaruGaaraIta
Summary: What happens when Naruto realizes that he does not exhibit some stereotypical masculine qualities? He cries to Sasuke of course! Warnings: Lemon (my first one ever!), boyXboy, NaruSasu. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!


**Hey guys! So this idea came to me while I was in my Psychology of Gender course the other day, and I couldn't not write it!**

 **I want to say a special thanks to FanofBellaandEdward for encouraging me to write it and I would also like to dedicate this to her, because she has been an awesome friend and she is an amazing writer! I encourage all of you to read her stories!**

 **Hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto *sad face* I wish I did though!**

"Coffee, I need coffee…" he groaned as he stumbled through the small apartment. He smiled as he saw his boyfriend standing in the kitchen with a fresh pot of coffee. "Gah, I fucking love you, Sasuke!" he smiled as he grabbed a mug and poured the nectar of the gods into it. He then quickly added sugar and creamer into the black liquid. Sasuke chuckled as he leaned against the counter and watched the blond hyperactive male bounce, rather stumble, through the kitchen.

"I love you too." Came Sasuke's silky voice. Naruto turned his head and smiled brightly at his lover. "You have class today, right?" he asked as he turned to get the toast he had been making.

"Yeah, I have two classes today; I should be done around noon with class. You?" he asked as he sipped some coffee.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "I have a meeting with my thesis advisor and then lunch with Itachi." He said as he ate his toast. Naruto nodded and made his way to the bathroom to shower, knowing that Sasuke had already gone through his morning routine, seeing as he was already dressed.

Once Naruto finished his shower, he went into the walk in closet in their bedroom and searched for something to wear. After a few minutes, he emerged wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black t shirt. He sat down on the bed and pulled his orange and black vans out from under the bed skirt. Once he was dressed he gathered his book bag, keys, phone and laptop. He then went towards the front door.

"Ah, ready dobe?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door. Naruto smiled and followed Sasuke out the door, locking it as they left. "I'll pick you up after my lunch." Naruto nodded as they drove towards the campus. Once they got to campus and parked, the couple got out of the car.

"I'll see you later, text me okay?" Naruto smiled as he leaned over and placed a quick peck on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke smiled and nodded. They separated as Naruto went to class and Sasuke went to his advisors office.

Naruto stretched as he finished his first class. He hated these days where he had the same room for two different classes. He took the 10 minutes between the classes to get some water and get his laptop set up.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto smiled as his best friend came into the classroom and sat in front of him. "How is Lee?" he asked as he pulled up his note page.

"He is fine, he got a little excited during his last tournament and broke his hand, he is just pitiful." She laughed. Naruto chuckled at the thought of Lee not being able to do martial arts was funny to him. After a few more minutes of chatting, the professor, Professor Iruka, came in and began the class.

He had always enjoyed his Psychology of Gender course, but today, he couldn't help but feel a little saddened by the conversation in class. On this day, they were talking about stereotypes for the different genders, and Naruto didn't really fit any of the stereotypes for the males, at least the ones that the class came up with.

"Alright guys, what are some things we find to be stereotypical of men?" Iruka asked as he walked towards the white board and made two charts, one for males and one for females.

There were some shouts from the class with suggestions such as 'independent', 'able', 'assertive', 'bold', 'courageous', 'hands on', 'handy', and 'provider'.

"These are good! Let's move onto females, what do we think are stereotypical traits for them?" Iruka asked as he finished writing the ideas under the male side.

Again there were some voices that shouted out 'sensitve', 'caring', 'nurturing', 'compassionate', 'care taker', 'gentle'. Naruto cringed. He was all of those female stereotypes. As he sat there in class he couldn't focus on what Iruka was saying. All he could think about was how he was the girlfriend in his relationship with Sasuke. He was housewife material. Naruto cooked and cleaned, he did the laundry and the grocery shopping. Hell, he had even considered taking a job that he could do from home so that their home was always clean when Sasuke came home. His heart sank, he felt like less of a man. He was emasculated, for lack of a better word.

After class Naruto left with saying anything to Sakura and made his way to the library to do some work while he waited on Sasuke to get done with his lunch with Itachi. As he walked he pulled out his phone and went to text Sasuke his plans when he noticed a text from his raven haired lover.

 _Hey, dobe. Itachi cancelled lunch, meet me at the car, we will grab some ramen together._ Naruto smiled and turned around heading to where Sasuke had parked earlier. Seeing his boyfriend he smiled and went right to him to kiss Sasuke, but he stopped himself. 'What the hell am I doing?!' he thought to himself as he approached the car. Sasuke smiled softly at him, and Naruto's heart melted right here. 'I am such a girl!' he berated himself as he let Sasuke pull him into a hug and kiss.

"How was class?" Sasuke asked softly as he opened the car door for Naruto.

"Fine." He said quietly.

"Naruto, is everything okay?" Sasuke asked as he got into the driver's seat. Naruto nodded and put on a big fake smile.

"Everything is great! Especially since we are getting ramen!" he exclaimed excitedly looking at his lover. Sasuke shook his head and chuckled softly as he drove them to Ichiraku's to get some ramen to go. Sasuke knew in the back of his mind that something was troubling Naruto and he would make sure the loud blond of his would tell him, eventually. He would probably end up buying Naruto a bunch of ramen to make him talk, but it always worked.

They had finally made it home and Sasuke still didn't know what was wrong with Naruto and that bothered him. "Naruto, are you sure everything is okay?" he asked as he watched the other man picking at his ramen and that was just not normal for the blond man across from him

Naruto sighed as he thought about Sasuke's question. "No, I am not okay…" he finally admitted. He knew he couldn't lie to Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke would know that something was wrong. "Sasuke, I have a question." He said keeping his eyes on his ramen bowl.

"What is it?" the raven replied nervously. He wasn't sure what was bothering Naruto but he knew that it was pretty serious if he wasn't touching his ramen.

"Do you...doyouthinkIamtoogirly?" he mumbled quickly. Sasuke looked at him with a confused face.

"Naruto, I can't understand you when you mumble. Please speak up." He said as he stood and moved closer to his lover.

Naruto sighed and looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Do you think I am too girly?" he said trying to not cry. Sasuke looked at him, his eyes wide with shock. That was all that was bothering Naruto? He chuckled softly. Naruto looked at him with tears running down his face. "D-Don't laugh at me, Teme!" he said punching his lover in the arm.

"S-sorry," Sasuke said trying to stop laughing. "Is that all that was bothering you?" he said holding Naruto's hands. "Naruto, I don't care if you are overly masculine or overly feminine. I love you for you." He said placing kisses on Naruto's hands.

"Huh?" was all that Naruto could say. He was confused, what did Sasuke mean? The raven chuckled again.

"I love that you cook and clean, I love that you always take care of me. I love the fact that you are like my own little housewife." He said in a teasing manner. Naruto frowned. "But do you know what I love most of all Naruto?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, "I love that even though you do those things you still dominate me in bed." Sasuke nipped at Naruto's ear as he finished his sentence. Naruto's breathing hitched. Sasuke was right, Naruto was the dominate one in the bedroom. He could make Sasuke shudder with one touch. He knew exactly what to do to make the raven come undone.

"Whatever do you mean?" he said in a teasingly innocent way as he pulled the raven haired man back. Sasuke looked at the gleam in his lover's eyes. He knew what Naruto was getting at, and two could play that game.

"I…" Sasuke began as he pulled his blond lover to their bedroom, "love…when…you…touch…me…" he said between kisses and pulling off their clothing. Naruto shuddered as he watched Sasuke strip the two of them and move towards the bed.

"Tell me what you want, Sasuke." Naruto whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear as he licked and nipped at the shell of the raven's ear. He smirked at the shudder that ran through Sasuke's body when Naruto blew into the abused ear lobe.

"Naruto, fuck me." He moaned as Naruto made his way down Sasuke's body. The blond kissed his way down the raven's body, pausing only to play with the slowly hardening nipples on Sasuke's pale chest. How he loved the way Sasuke writhed under his touch. Soft breathy moans escaped Sasuke's lips, but Naruto wanted more, he wanted the raven to scream his name. He continued abusing the pink nubs of his lover as he ground his quickly hardening member into Sasuke's own erection. "N-Naruto…don't tease…fuck!"

Naruto chuckled as he nipped, kissed and licked his way down Sasuke's stomach towards toward Sasuke's throbbing member. Sasuke's moans became slightly louder when Naruto's breath touched his cock. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered as he looked up at the panting and flushed raven "look at me…" he said sliding his hands up Sasuke's sides towards his chest. "Watch me." He commanded as his slightly sharp nails dug into the pale chest and then coursed down the body leaving red scratches. Sasuke lifted his body onto his elbows and looked at the blond man between his legs, those blue eyes so full of lust. His breathing hitched when Naruto's mouth surrounded him. "Shit!" he groaned as his head flew backwards towards the bed.

Naruto chuckled while he continued to suck on Sasuke. He continued bobbing his head for a few more minutes before he let go of the member with a sloppy pop sound. "Lube" was all that was said. Sasuke groaned at the loss of Naruto's mouth on his member but felt pleasure when he heard that four letter word. He turned onto his side slightly and blindly searched for the small tube in his bedside table. Finally his slender fingers wrapped around the elusive container. After passing it to his lover he found himself on his stomach. He yelped slightly as Naruto pulled his hips up and leaned over Sasuke's back. "Hands and knees." He commanded the raven beneath him. All Sasuke could do was comply. He lifted his ass into the air and laid his head on his hands. He always loved when Naruto was demanding and rough with him, though he would never ever admit that out loud.

He groaned softly when he felt Naruto's slick finger enter him. It wasn't an unwelcome feeling for him, but it always took him by surprise at first. Sasuke could feel his body craving more, and soon his wish was granted. Naruto continued to stretch the raven. "N-Naruto." Sasuke moaned as he felt all three fingers inside him. He loved the feeling of being touched and fingered by his lover and it took every ounce of self control for Sasuke to not fuck himself on those fingers. Naruto chuckled and continued his menstruations until he found the one spot that would make Sasuke scream. "Naruto!" Sasuke moaned/screamed. That was all it took for Naruto.

He pulled his fingers from Sasuke and located the lube once again. He then placed a generous amount on his own hard member before aligning himself with Sasuke's entrance. "Relax, love." He muttered as he pressed himself into Sasuke. A choked yelp came from Sasuke's throat when he felt himself being filled with Naruto. Naruto moaned as he came to a halt. The warmth of Sasuke was almost enough to send him over the edge but he held himself together. After what felt like an eternity, Sasuke shifted his hips, telling Naruto that he could move. At first the thrusts were slow and steady; Naruto didn't want it to be over too fast. The slow thrusts became harder thrusts as he searched again for that spot. Angling his hips differently, Naruto finally found it when Sasuke screamed his name. "F-f-faster." Sasuke spit out through his moans and pants. Naruto was happy to oblige and made his thrusts faster and harder. All that could be heard in the bedroom was the slapping of skin, pants and the occasional screaming of Naruto's name. Sasuke moaned when Naruto's hand wrapped around his neglected cock and began to stroke in rhythm with h thrusts. Sasuke was so close, "N-naruto! I-I'm com-ahh!" Sasuke was cut off by his orgasm. He could feel himself releasing onto the bed and his chest. Naruto continued for a few more thrusts before Sasuke's orgasm lead to his own. He moaned Sasuke's name as he filled his lover and road out his own orgasm. After he pulled out of Sasuke he flipped onto the bed beside him and smiled.

The couple basked in the post sex bliss that they often shared. Sasuke cuddled himself up to the blond man and sighed. "I love you." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's hair. Sasuke chuckled and muttered his own confession back to his tan lover. "Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto said as he lifted Sasuke's face to his own and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you for making me feel better." Sasuke smiled softly at his lover. He would always do anything to make his dobe happy.

"Tch, dobe." Was all the raven said. That was all he needed to say, and that is the way they liked it. Neither Naruto or Sasuke would change it for the world.

 **And there you have it! I apologize if the lemon is terrible! It is the first time I have written one! I also know that the ending sucks, I didn't really know what to do with it!**

 **Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think! If you have any questions please feel free to send me a PM!**

 **Love you all bunches!**

 **Until next time ~ TTFN!**


End file.
